


The Brightest Green

by kaelin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), BoyxBoy, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, The Brightest Green, Voltron, YOU BETTER STOP, caught masturbating, klance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelin/pseuds/kaelin
Summary: Lance is caught jacking off— more than once— by none other than his least favorite mullet-head.





	The Brightest Green

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something about Keith and Lance having sexual desires for each other! Usually I write sad things like Lance’s or Shiro’s unofficial death, but oh well, time to spice things up. Happy summer! Let me know if you want more stories like this, I do requests and appreciate prompts a whole lot.
> 
> This short story is primarily following the theme of the song "The Brightest Green". All credits to the artist, since I will probably mention some quotes from the song in this fic.

"Fuck."

"Fuck..."

"Awh, fuck!"

The still, dark room was mercilessly disturbed by a certain Cuban teen's unsuccsessfully muffled moans and whines, not to mention all of the other obnoxious sounds that he was producing. It never occurred to Lance that perhaps taking advantage of a certain teammate's unexcused training period in order to get off with his fake presence would be considered creepy. He only thought of it as another ordinary mission that he needed to complete. Just a usual thing. To Lance, at least.

He continued the same actions. It was his first time doing this— well, not jacking off in general, of course. It was his first time jacking off to him. The owner of those amazing gloves that would fit Lance so perfectly as he stubbornly worked his way to a casual orgasm. He imagined the process being quick. So, just like Lance does, he decided to take the easiest way out of the situation. He decided to stay in Keith's room— just so that he could return those lovely gloves right back to their place once he finished his mission. What a joke, to think that he'd "get it over with ASAP"! He'd been there for way over fifteen minutes, and he sure as hell was taking his time. For as much as he was scared of being caught by that terrible, no-good, unfair mullet-head... he didn't seem to show yet a bit of concern through his actions.

But that's just Lance.

Now, back to this whole "glove thing". What a miracle that they were fingerless, because Lance's ass sure wasn't. Two fingers in, knuckle deep. Lance couldn't be more blissful. He was crouched over Keith's bed with his ass towards the door. Very thoughtful of him.

He carelessly allowed his loud, intoxicating moans to fall from his gaping mouth as he worked so furiously, his index and middle finger curling inside of his ass, the stretch so wonderful for an inexperienced teen like Lance. With his other hand he continued to pump his rock-hard cock with as much force as he possibly could.

Double-tasking was always a bit difficult for Lance, especially when the two favors affected his own sexual pleasure. But who would he be if he didn’t work himself over? If he didn’t strain himself in every way possible?

Because, well, that’s just Lance.

Another confident moan rolled off of Lance’s tongue as he accidentally ran his thumb over his slit, apparently too distracted to notice the overwhelming sensation. He was panting now, for sure, while he decided to repeat his previous action. Just for the sake of it.

“Shi–i–it,” Lance whined as he tried to fit his fingers farther into himself. With a final harsh, but still antagonizingly slow stroke of Lance’s slender dick— which to be fair matched his lanky body— he felt himself darting right over the peak, his hands seeming to fail at continuing the constant shocks of pleasure that traveled so quickly through his body, knotting up his stomach, making him feel suddenly exhausted but at the same time still extremely satisfied...

It was total ecstasy.

But then, hardly noticeable through his overruling shudders and loud, drawn-out moaning— the door was reluctantly slid open. Lance honestly didn’t notice until Keith made his presence clear.

“You fucking pervert! What the actual fuck?!” Keith screeched, his whole face scrunched up in a manner expression overly strong disgust, confusion, bretrayal, and most importantly embarrassment.

Lance instantly gasped when he heard Keith’s voice. He was already so close— but of course it had to be ruined. An immediate withdrawal of Lance’s two lanky digits from his ass was the first thing he though about, then managing to quickly pull up his briefs.

“You’re so fucking sick!” Keith yelled, which seemed like an under reaction to Lance, but to be fair, this was Keith Kogane, after all.

Lance couldn’t come up with words. Or sounds to be exact. He felt ashamed. Like, super ashamed. He hadn’t turned to see Keith yet, only continuing to breathe awkwardly as he crouched beside Keith’s bed. The tension was unbearable.

Keith’s hands were both raked partially through his hair, perhaps to keep him from waving his arms dramatically in the hair like he probably would be doing in this situation.

Keith yelled once more, glad that Lance didn’t respond, because he was out of there. Not dealing with that shit. Nuh-uh, not today. Keith’s stomps were still heard as he stormed down the hall.

Lance snapped back to reality, facepalming so hard that he hoped he’d be knocked unconscious. He didn’t know what to do now. He assumed he’d need to... clean up or something? Leave an apology note? Lock himself in his room for a few days? All good options.

\----

The next morning, Lance didn’t bother showing up to breakfast. He stayed in bed, but certainly wasn’t sleeping. He was going over things in his head. Like what the hell would’ve happened if Keith didn’t storm off the previous night. Or if Lance wasn’t caught at all. He was certainly going crazy over it. He wasn’t that ashamed anymore— well, slightly, but he was more distraught than anything. Keith probably felt otherwise. But there was something about his voice that night when he walked in on Lance— he sounded fake. Very fake; very hesitant. It reminded Lance of the Cuban soap operas him and his Mamá used to watch at night, where the actors sounded so very forced and uncomfortable saying the things that they had to. Lance always pointed it out to his mother, and she told him that they were doing it for the outcome. For the money, she must have meant. 

Would Lance be told the same if he pointed that out to Keith? Or would something even more forced be shouted? That idea was probably a very, very bad one. But it was the only one that Lance could make happen. The only one that didn’t involve going back in time to rearrange the way that everything played out. Lance set aside that thought and decided to focus on what this would do to the two’s already weak relationship.

Would Keith spill the beans to Shiro? Shit, that’d be horrible. An awkward dad-talk from the team leader. Lance couldn’t do that— he knew just how awkward it would be.

How much more distant could Lance and Keith get? They were already sort of over their rivalry— sort of. It was more of just a tense, competitive, mildly risqué teammate-ship shares by two mildly risqué teenage males.

Looking at it from a different viewpoint made Lance realize the suggestiveness he and Keith showed toward each other over the past few weeks. Or months, perhaps. Hard to keep up with time lately.

Besides that, Lance’s “that shit sounded forced” scene didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore. He could get a bit of talk from Keith, see his response, and then figure out what will go down based off of that. And if things escalate— well, they most likely will not. That’s not the point here, anyways. But nobody could blame that Cuban boy’s mind for crossing over that rare scenario.

Because that’s just Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be posted very soon! Be sure to keep an eye open, because it will probably be out by tomorrow or the day after, perhaps.
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes in this chapter! I rushed a bit while writing, so I hope it’s not of extremely poor quality. Anyways, this is only the first chapter, and two more are on the way. Leave recommendations for the next chapter, if you’d like.


End file.
